Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique
The Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique is one of the three most powerful Kuguari clan techniques as well as one of the three granted upon a Ketsu by use of the Dai Senchūgan. Unlike most Kuguari clan jutsu, this technique only required one hand seal. Afterwards, the user could use the natural energy around them to warp from one place to another with only their sense of direction and a single step. This technique enables them to cover vast distances in mere seconds. They are able to pass through solid objects and can even bypass security measures undetected due to being pure energy for the time being. When they vanish, a user fades from view as if they were an illusion. Unlike the Vortex Technique of the Ketsu clan, a user of the Mystic Step could go past their line of sight to distances as far as their chakra capacity would take them. Also, the user could continue warping until they ceased their jutsu or their chakra was far too depleted. Usually, this technique was used to dodge enemy strikes and close in on opponents. They could also use other jutsu while using this one. This technique does have a crippling weakness. While warping, the user's chakra is spread throughout the entire body to allow them to change into a spiritual warping form capable of phasing through objects. If they use any jutsu while warping, more chakra is extinguished due to the strain of keeping the high-speed movement up as well as using chakra for other jutsu. Also, there is a window of time that can be used to attack the user shortly before and after warping. Also, chakra-fed substances can deal damage to the user and knock them out of their warping form, ceasing the technique as well. Masters of this techniques guarded themselves with weapons and jutsu to prevent this from happening. Sanhiro Kimza, the current user of the Dai Senchūgan, managed to learn this technique and its details, but was only able to use a severely weakened version at first. He could only warp three times, and afterwards he suffered severe fatigue and severe pain to his legs. His ability was increased to seven times after his Dai Senchūgan was ascended by Arizono Kimza and finally mastered after he activated the Kessen Dai Senchūgan. He regains usage of this technique after losing his Senchūgan through years of training, but can only use it five times before his chakra level denies any more usage, making him prefer using the Kimza Style: Warping Vortex Technique. However, it's just as powerful as the version used after mastery. This technique was used to decimate ememy forces in the Second Shinobi World War and earned the Kuguari the reputation of the Phantom Hunters, warping throughout the battlefield and slaying all whom crossed their path. This jutsu was eventually sealed away by the First Kimza. This warping purpose was used in conjunction with a weaker version of the Banishing Vortex Technique to creat the Kimza Style: Vortex Technique. It was stated to Sanhiro by the First Kimza that he would have to learn this jutsu along with the Kuguari Style: Gridlock Sealing Technique and the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique in order to defeat a great evil. Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai